


Sharing is Caring

by Clintbxrton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - War, Fake Character Death, Hospitalization, M/M, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clintbxrton/pseuds/Clintbxrton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s last thought was of Bucky… and Bucky’s last thought was of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授權翻譯]分擔即關懷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186409) by [CliatDW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliatDW/pseuds/CliatDW)



Steve’s last thought was of Bucky… and Bucky’s last thought was of Steve. 

If the bomb had detonated fully, as it was supposed to, neither soldier would have survived; they had each thrown themselves over it, saying nothing in the heat of that moment as their eyes met through the fire. Both of them had always known and accepted that they would die together. It had been a tight embrace for their last, arms around each other with the bomb jammed between their bodies while the others ran for cover. A tear streamed down Bucky’s cheek. And then everything went black.

It engulfed the two of them; deafening, breaking ribs, rupturing something that made the blood drip from Steve’s mouth and burning so hot that if the impact hadn’t sent them into the next world, the pain sure would have. 

*

Bucky’s first thought was of Steve. 

He’d not expected to open his eyes and see the blindingly white walls of some American hospital set up in the safe zones of Afghanistan, as close to civilisation as any of them could manage out here. It was waking up that told him that the bomb hadn’t been one hundred percent effective; no one could have survived it if it was, let alone wake up and actually feel human still. Sure, he was still in agony but it was dulled, most likely due to the copious amounts of morphine being pumped into his body right about now. It didn’t stop him worrying about Steve, turning his head frantically; right… nothing but on his left… He smiled weakly as he saw the guy in the other bed, watching him for a moment as his chest rose and fell gently. He was alive. 

Only after appreciating that for a while did Bucky think to assess the rest of the man’s body. Steve was knocked up pretty bad; his face bloodied and burnt on the right side… Bucky felt more pain on the left. He lifted an arm, feeling at his right side. Yeah, there it was, bruising, making him wince as he touched a little too hard at the flesh around his eye.

Sharing the blast, Steve had taken the right, Bucky had taken the left.

Waiting for Steve to wake was the agonising part; the weeks it took for his best friend and the man he loved to actually open his eyes.

In that time, they had visitors, soldiers coming by to let them know that defective bomb or not, they still felt as though they owed their lives to both men. They were going home as heroes. Bucky needed to be the one to tell Steve that. Having to go home would break the guy’s heart but going home a hero might just make it all worth it. 

Steve’s first thought was of Bucky. 

His eyes had barely opened - though in part because one of them was swollen shut and still felt as though it was on fire but the groan that left his lips was an unmistakable call for his friend: “Buck?” 

Bucky smiled, just waiting for him to see him. 

“I’m up.”


End file.
